The Fragments of Life
by KurapikaISaBOY
Summary: Bunch of unfinished stories here, sorry and I feel sad if I don't post this up. :) *Chapter 2: What happens when Mr. Bad Boy meets Ms. Good Girl? Will a colorful cliche happen? Or will it end like we all expected it to be? KilluaXOC Previously Titled: Sorrow
1. I will Part 1

**Hi guys, I came up with this idea when I was scrolling down my documents and saw how many stories I've abandoned- unfinished, so, I tried to make it short and try making short tragedies with little chapters in this one story. I hope you like this idea, I hope you continue reading and be patient with me, please support me, please.**

* * *

**I will**

**Prolouge**

You know, I heard this twisted quotation which said that dying is the reason why we live, and living is the reason why we die.

However, I believe in the saying, "We live because we have things we need to do and we die because we have fulfilled all of them and finally became happy." And I'll stand up for that.

There are many people here who believes what I believe and doesn't. I don't know who surpasses who and I'll never do, because…. Because—just because

There are also many kinds of people here in the world, of course, and I know you know that. Let me tell you that I'm the kind of person who doesn't know what to do if that special someone isn't here, what's the reason to live if the person who gives you the purpose to live is not here?

Realizing that I'm not me without him, not being myself, not really her when he's gone, all the synonyms you can add, and whatever the interpretation of this sentence you can give.

.

.

I stared at the people in front of me, imagination? No, this is reality. Performing a concert after getting rid of my other organs…. Is that possible? Yes, no one can lie and no one _will_ lie, the crowd can see it, the people here and in TV can see me; Retz, the girl who donated some of her organs, perform on stage.

Now, don't you say that I _only _donated some organs. Is really donating organ that easy? No, it's not, and you'd understand that if you've been in the same shoes as mine.

I was actually becoming famous as the number of my days lessens.

As my breath becomes shorter and shorter

As my eyes slowly loses its usual shine

As my heart's pace slowly pumps

As I die….

After this concert, the next day of it, I'm going to another surgery again. Another one… the last one…

…

Everyone… I'm here…. To tell you a story… the story of my life… my story

* * *

**I'd be cutting the chapters here from now on for it to be shorter, haha. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND CONTINUE SUPPPORT****ING MEH!**

**XxX KurapikaISaBOY XxX**


	2. BREAK: A Tinge Of Normal Summary

**A Tinge of Normal**

**Zoldyck**: I had a sister once. She made me feel like I had a normal family, even for a limited time… but then she… She….

**Kurta:** There was once a time when I… I got out of the borders and saw… a kind child… she looks like just… Neon…

**Freecs**: A father and son boding is the only thing that I yearned for all these years….

**Paladin night**: I just want to… to be with my friends doing what normal friends do in their everyday lives, not fight some members of The Phantom Troupe, find a missing father, help escape a psychotic family but just hang out together.


	3. The 'Wolf' and the 'Red Riding Hood'

**The Wolf that Fell In Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

Hi, my name is Killua Zaoldyck; let me tell you a bit of myself. I'm a delinquent... I hurt people... I sometimes kill them... I laugh maniacally when killing... I'm a sadist... I'm used to torture... I'm a guy with a hair that's always soaked in blood, dead or beaten... I'm that person who NEVER goes to school (Who needs school when you're already smart and _filthy_ rich?) I'm that arrogant, rich, "annoying" brat delinquent you see in the movies. I'm that person. I'm that _kind_ of person

Although, as unreal as it is... I'm like one of those delinquents that turned into somebody who's not to be expected—

Everybody changes, can't you see that?

I wasn't to consider it in the past, until that person arrived.

Entered the door to my life

Became attached to me informally, indirectly

Suddenly, everything changed, my heart races whenever I see her, my feet walks on its own, my brain thinks on its own, the way I eat changed, my clothing style changed, my attitude changed—_I _changed

And that was when I knew I fell in love…

Being the over-protective fool, protecting a woman from himself, pshh, I stayed away from her thinking that if I stay, I might just ruin her life.

But having ended our story like it did, it made me think twice of my thought.

.

.

.

It started three years ago…

"_Leave me alone!" I yawned, annoyed at my annoying henchman_

_Today was a normal day, and by meaning of normal, I don't mean the "very fine weather of some sort, people happily smiling blah, blah, blah and me hurting people every day" junk_

_I meant it as a way of saying that I'm bored =_=_

_I was going to my "happy" place. It's when I'm really bored, angry or sad that I go there, and in this case, I already told you the reason why._

_Let me describe the place for you._

_It's a grassy land where people rarely go; it was a safe place and is close to civilization although a bit hidden._

_I know someone who lives there and they were very nice to me—an old couple. They said they never had the chance to have a child and only had their niece's daughter; so when the old woman- Mary-san saw me, she immediately welcomed me to their place. We talked and ate. –Besides being a delinquent, I... still have my soft sides on old people._

_There are two roads, the sunshine road and the raincloud road, the road the old couple was in was the raincloud. Let me tell you all a secret, it has the complete OPPOSITE in meaning. Funny, I know. (No, not really)_

_Arriving, I sat alone by a tree, eating apples, waiting for nothing._

_I remembered the way Mary-san invited me in their house, I was so cautious and stuff. They gave me tea and I sniffed it, scared that maybe they put poison, I wanted to leave immediately—gladly they didn't let me. Cause' if they did, maybe I wouldn't be having normal "grandparents" _

_Wait, speaking of Grandparents…. Where are they? _

_They're usually here in the fields taking a picnic or simply watching the clouds…. Strange…_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_I ran as fast as I could, here's a _fun_ fact: I care for those two._

_They never thought of me as someone else when I told them I'm a delinquent and that I hurt people. They accidentally touched my heart._

_I arrived as soon as I thought. I opened the door, called for Mary-san and Seto-san. **(A/N: KAGEROU DAYS FANS OUT THERE! :3)**_

_"Mary-san! Where are you!" I was getting desperate, where are they?_

_"Ahh!" As if a light bulb popped in my head, I straightened my back, wide-eyed and then clicked my tongue, it was a habit, and then rushed for the back door. They... might be there!_

_I thought I'll never see this happening... but... I was wrong_

* * *

**_"Set-o... please... don't leave me" _**_A tear fell from Mary-san's left eye..._

_Seto-san's dying... why were they out here? _

_I should take—_

_*mind: You should leave them_

_I shouldn't_

_*mind: YES, you should_

_No I shouldn't, I should take Mary-san to her room—_

_*mind: YES YOU SHOULD YOU A**WHO**!_

_No I—ugh fine whatever you say mind_

_I left them alone instead of interrupting their time, I hope Mary-san can walk on her way home without getting into trouble—well…. It is their backyard I'm talking about… what could happen?_

_Yeah, so, I'm just… gonna go…_

_Yeah… o…kay…_

_Know what? I'm not going to talk to myself anymore, it's WEIRD. With all caps. Yep._

* * *

_*Sigh*_

_*Glomp*_

_*Inhale*_

_*Sigh*_

_*Glomp*_

_*Inhale*_

_*Breathe*_

_These were the things that I've been doing after the scene with my "grandparents"_

_They've been so nice to me… I can't believe it…. And now, one of them…. Is gone…_

_I don't want to believe it at all…_

"It's getting dark"

_I stood up straight, hearing a voice somewhere near._

_It sounded like a person—oh damn you; of course it's a person! Who else that's not a person would talk? A freakin' PARROT?! _

_Let me rephrase that, it sounded like a girl. I bet a thousand dollars to myself that that was a girl_

_Going, going, going—AND GONE!_

_It IS A GIRL!_

_*Gives a thousand dollar to self* Thank you very much Killua, t'was nice working with you :D_

_Cut the crap -_-_

_Already full with the apple I'm eating, I ignored the sounds._

_~JJJ~_

_Here I am, under the Apple Tree, eating apples, as always, yawning every now and then, why do I stay here? Only because…. I HATE IT IN THE MANSION! _

_Mom's always nagging me, aniki just gives me the creeps, pig annoys me to hell, Kalluto—well, he's always with Mom, father scares me and those two close-to-dying grandpa's are just… plain…. Irritating? _

_This apple tree everyone, is a special one, since the spot where the tree is standing right now is where Mary-san found me, and not only that, this is also the very first thing that I planted, I put such great care for this—stop the fan-girling!—tree and now for my bonus, I GOT A GOOD-LOOKING APPLE! YEY!_

_Now, don't you tell me it's only an apple because it's _the_ apple. It's sweet, juicy and I like it._

"Great, please don't tell me I'm lost again"

_I stood up; ready for anything—who was that?!_

_Sneaking away from my resting place, I found out that it was the same girl._

_The girl had a hazel brown hair, wearing a light blue dress that ends in the upper knees; her face was hidden by her red hood and her—wait, since when was I ever good at describing people? I know I'm smart Insert a big round of applause here but I'm never the type to go around describing how a person looks like, I'm always the one who'd describe how boring my life is._

_I decided to go up and scare her away but then what she said next was one thing I couldn't let my mind to pass—_

_"Mary-san's probably going to worry about me if ever I got lost again"_

_"Who are you?" I asked her in a very, very low voice, hiding behind a random tree just beside her. She tried looking for me after she asked the typical, "Who is that?" or "Who are you?" question, and I jumped to the branches of the tree and repeated my ques._

_The girl, frightened, ran away immediately, probably because of the voice I used, it was low and dark. Great for pranking people into believing I was the 'cursed man-wolf' that lives here in the woods. Ha-ha, sighing, I rested my back on the back of the tree after jumping down, and thought if ever she was going back here, especially because she's related with Mary-san._

_Oh little girl, will thy ever go back here?_

**_End of The Story_**

**Description:**

**In the past, I wanted to write a full story for Killua and a random OC for my (past) favorite MV : The wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood. I was so addicted but then I lost all inspiration so I just wrote their first encounter, anyone can adopt this but please ask for me permisyoooon. He-he, sorry bout' that, I felt like talking Spanish even though I don't know if that was Spanish he-he ^^8 Of course I don't know whether I'll put this in a collection I'm planning to upload.**

**"The Fragments of Life" – That's just a plan**

**I think what I'm doing isn't just right. You know, changing the whole story and all. From tragedy to drama, the summary and tittle also constantly changes; I hope this would be the last…. Is anyone there? *Echo* *Echo* *Echo* I guess not, and I guess no one wants to review too, haha, well, I wrote a story for entertainment! Sooooo, I guess I don't care about the reviews anymore! BUT! I don't forbid you, I even beg you people to pleasssseee review….. and follow, and favorite and of course continue reading—think I'm asking for too much! **

**Critics are welcome :D ^^&**

**Ja ne, mina-san!**


End file.
